Shitsui no
by Kibou32
Summary: Tamaki undergoes a change.  A change that could be the worst thing to happen to the Host Club as Tamaki starts to get more serious about life instead of just goofing around.  Who will be able to save Tamaki from the nightmares that come after this change?
1. Chapter 1

Shitsui no

(Heartbroken)

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Summary: Tamaki Suoh is behaving a bit 'weird', too unlike himself and it has all the Host Club members worried. When Takashi Morinonisuka and Mitsukuni Hunny stumble upon Tamaki at the library late at night one evening they are somewhat shocked as they didn't know he even liked to go to the library. Then Tamaki disappears for 3 weeks. When he comes back, he is extremely antisocial to the club members and disregards any attempt by the twins to approach him for a game. What has happened to Tamaki to make him change?

Pairings: Mori + Hunny, Tamaki + Kyouya, Tamaki + Mori.

Ratings: NC-17

Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and a bit of romance.

Foreword

Life is never like you want it to be. For any of the Host Club Members, the only constant in their otherwise busy lifes was their mutual friend Tamaki Suoh. The way he had rounded them up in a club to host... it was brilliant in itself. He was a genius that hid himself behind the dramatic idiot persona. There was a thought none of them had ever dwelled in too much... how many faces did Tamaki have? They were about to find out.

Part I

Everything was set in motion leaving Kyouya Ohtori tranquil enough to let a little loose. He was invariably drawn to the central force that glued them all together... Suoh Tamaki. He was perturbed to know that lately he didn't understand Tamaki that much. He didn't know what was wrong with him as before Tamaki told him everything without even a prompt from the usual Kyouya method of just listening half-heartedly at everything Tamaki ever said. Recently though, Suoh had been too tight-lipped. He didn't speak of anything towards them and most certainly did not laugh. He was quite silent in class unless he was personally asked anything from the teachers.

Usually Kyouya was of the mind of letting sleeping dogs lie, but this was different. When he had decided that the rather serious air that encased the blond lately these days, he was rebuffed for invitations for lunch. If Tamaki had ever noticed anything lately as Kyouya was actually doing himself about said blond, he would've noticed that Kyouya, if ever; volunteered to pay for lunch willingly. But lately, the blond was either found in the library studying like there was no tomorrow or sleeping in the chaise that was in the music room an hour or two before the host club began. This had Kyouya spending precious amount of time wondering why his friend was acting this way.

It was when he decided enough was enough and thought to himself that he would ask Tamaki the first thing in the morning to find he wasn't even called on roll! He thought that he'd be at the club if he had to go away for something but nothing. Every girl that was his to host was unaccounted for. Apparently, Tamaki had been smart to tell them ahead of time that he'd be going away and for them not to come. Still, the club carried on without their president in their midst and the music room felt very cold. Lonely even.

It was two weeks afterwards that Tamaki's host duties became a burden to Kyouya as he was forced to take action. The girls that were after Tamaki had come expecting to see their favorite with no result. They felt that something were wrong and they expressed their desires to Kyouya, but as he himself knew nothing of what had happened to Tamaki and he _had_ been called on roll and not answered; he kept quiet for awhile and told them that when he were ready he would make it up to them. They were easily appeaced. He was not. When Tamaki tumbled into class late a week later, the teacher didn't comment on his tardiness; Kyouya was incensed. He decided to await until later to berate Tamaki for his abrupt disappearance. Found he couldn't for when classes ended, he was herded away from him as all classes were interrupted for the next two days. And for all of this, he never got a word edgewise into why Tamaki looked so worn out or so ruffled whilst he was usually impeccably dressed.

It was chilly again. Thankfully, both he and Takashi were bundled up pretty nicely as they walked towards the car that awaited them at the school's parking lot. He didn't know why but he looked to the left and was surprised to see three burly and strong men attacking a blond head. His mind quickly revised and he stopped shocked at the thought that there was a high possibility that he _knew _that blond head and he released Takashi's hand to run towards those men. He had to stop them! Before he knew it he had ran across the garden that withstood between he and that dear blond head that meant a friend. A dear dear friend. He shook the first man away from him and felt his stomach lurch at the thought of what was actually happening. His friend Tamaki Suoh had been raped whilst he had been tranquilly walking out of the school's property grounds. He had been none the wiser and if it hadn't been for a glance out of the corner of his eye, he would have never been able to stop the three bastards who he was fighting for.

As always, his cousin Takashi Morinonisuka was a good guy! Understanding that whatever had attracted his attention was serious business, he could sense how his cousin quickly defended the poor creature lying almost naked on the ground in a puddle of blood. Then when the three bullies had decided that enough was enough and fled, he knelt down on his knees and softly ran his tiny twelve year old looking hands thru the dirty blond hair of his friend. He whispered concerned into Tamaki's ear telling him that everything would be alright. He felt the tremble and the shivers that racked that skinny boy and nodded to his cousin to gently lift their friend up.

Takashi Morinonisuka didn't know what to say _or _do. As they waited outside of the doctors office, one that Hunny had intuited was Tamaki's personal doctor by finding its phone number on quick dial on his friend's cell phone. It was after midnight and they hadn't eaten. They had called their homes to say something to hold the dogs off from them and settled themselves for the long haul. When Hunny finally had falled asleep with his head on his shoulder, the doctor – around one in the morning – appeared outside and said that she wished this hadn't happened.

Mori nudged his cousin up and together they went into the diligent doctor's office.

"Do any of you both have any idea as to how this happened?" - she asked softly not wanting to wake up her patient for these sort of questions.

"We don't know when it started or how. All we know is when it stopped. We rescued him, but it seemed as it were a little too late..." - Hunny said quietly looking haggard and upset.

"Aa. Are you close friends of Tamaki-kun?" - she asked looking at them both.

"Aa." - Mori responded. He was concerned but dared not to show it. Shinobi never showed their emotions in their faces.

"Do you want to know?" - she asked again looking like she wanted to say it but not knowing if it would ruin her patient-doctor confidentiality bond.

"Aa." - Mori once again said.

"Very well. Tamaki-kun had three deep cut bruises on his sides. Two ribs broken on the left side and a severe looking bruise on his left cheek. I've noticed he is also a bit underweight... and he confided in me that this wasn't the first time he was raped." - she looked to the side not liking what she was about to say.

This notion brought horror filled looks to both of their handsome faces which made the twinge in her heart disappear a little. She knew then that she had done the right thing by telling them of her patient's injuries so far.

"When was the first time? Did he say something about that?" - Hunny asked concerned and a little sick. How was it that they had missed the changes?

"Exactly 29 days ago. It would actually be 30 as it is no longer yesterday but a new day... I did a intensive exam and discovered that those bullies you just saved Tamaki-kun from ripped his anus apart. He confided that he had been bleeding a lot and that going to the bathroom was difficult... I dare not think how he handled this for so long without getting treatment. Due to this, I have thought to send him to the hospital but he begged me not to tell his father. Knowing how his father is I have agreed to not do so, but he needs to be attended and I was wondering if either of you would be up to it?" - she was pleading in her request and both the young men in front of her knew it.

Hunny looked back at Mori and saw how he was stern considering the possibilities. He nodded towards the doctor.

"We agree to take care of him. You can trust us sensei." - Hunny affirmed it.

Mori saw how she smiled gratefully and wondered why the woman looked relieved to know they would do this for Tamaki. He thought he could detect a relationship that went further than just doctor-patient. He didn't question it though, God knew how vulnerable the young man was even more with this new change in his life. He was positive in his belief that Tamaki Suoh needed a constant guardian angel to protect him from all those who wanted to hurt him.

Early friday morning found them at Hunny's insconspicuous and very secret apartment. A gift from one of his first female lovers. Tamaki was right to put Hunny's perspicacious personality to Host. Hunnynonisuka was short and looked like a twelve year old more than anything, but he was a bit of a scoundrel when he had started his sophomore year. Of course no one in Ouran High knew of his escapades with some married women from his father's socialite club. Who knew that women were so weird in that respect?

Since school was out of the question, they ditched in favor of offering some comfort to the still ill Tamaki who was troubled even in his sleep. They were stricken to catch his whimpers and his voice pleading at them to stop. Hunny had even begun to think they needed to dupe him up so he could rest, but Mori told him it was best if they just cuddled him.

Around 5pm, Tamaki awoke looking bedraggled and younger than Mitsukuni was; and this was a bit of a feat since Tamaki usually seemed older and worldly in the way he carried himself. That in itself was something that Mori never thought he'd see come from their king. Still, getting Tamaki not to shy away from him or letting Hunny apply the cream the doctor had instructed them both to put in all the wounds was a bit problematic. He didn't dare raise his blue eyes to them and neither of them really knew how to make atmosphere between them lighter. Including a certain wound that was particularly indecent in Mori's mind. It brought ideas to his head as how he had never put his finger in that particular part of a male's body. For all the apparent adoration that came and went between Mitsukuni and he at the club, they had never engaged in such activities. It was all an act that they had thought up for the club at Tamaki's prodding. Even Mitsukuni only acted this way around in school and the club, but at home he was the diligent and smart for his 'seemingly' young age heir. Even he did not act like a numb shinobi all the time. But in this way... he actually liked to keep his persona away from the eyes of others, it just didn't feel good for him to show emotions for all his enemies to feed upon. He had learnt this at a young age... so he had adapted this into his mask that he put up everyday for school much like the clothes he wore day to day.

Tamaki-kun was so fragile lately that Hunny thought he'd break if they roughed him up a little. They wouldn't of course, but this new Tamaki... vulnerable Tamaki was something both of them were unsure of how to act around. Any response that they usually made towards him at the host club or in any other place was reduced to the cheerful mask that Tamaki wore day in and out. But this new persona... was new to them both. He didn't know how to act or think, and much like Takashi had done earlier he had let the thoughts flow freely loosing his sense of where he was and what he was doing when he heard an excited gasp escape Tamaki's full pink lips. He was startled. He had finally ended the part where he had to apply the medicated lotion that the doctor had given him and then... then his fingers had – without his conscious knowledge – began to tread lightly to Tamaki's scrotum, touching and caressing gently until he had grasped the back of Tamaki's limp sex. Not so limp anymore however... as Takashi had cleared his throat to stop him from going further.. from seducing Tamaki whether he really wanted to or not.

"Hu-hunny-sempai!" - he stopped handling Tamaki's sex and watched as that white skinny but in a way very sensual butt quivered in response to the feelings beginning to crest over him. Tamaki was beginning to get aroused. All this excitement from a few soft feathered touches and Tamaki was aroused! Hunny could not believe it would be that easy to somewhat seduce the younger lad lying somewhat nude before him.

"Mitsukuni!" - was Takashi's heated hiss as he had been lightly treading his fingers again to that tempting ass in front of him.

"Takashi... gomen! I.. I forgot myself!" - and he ran to the bathroom hiding himself from the unexpected heated moment that he had left behind.

An hour later, he was surprisingly approached by his innocent victim.

"Hunny-sempai... I wanted to apologize for my loss of control back there... I..."

"Loss of control?" - he asked confused as to what Tamaki might've meant.

"I... I..." - Tamaki still failed to come up with a good answer, he was that much flustered.

"Mitsukuni. I think what Tamaki was trying to say is that he never felt that way before, correct?" - Mori said quietly making Tamaki flush red all the way down to his naked toes.

"Ah... I... yeah. Funnily enough I was waiting for the right person to give my virginity to.. baka that I was, I wanted to wait for the one who would love me as I'd love that person.." - he felt tears in his eyes and he squeezed them shut trying very hard to keep the tears at bay.

Mori looked back at Hunny with a tight expression on his handsome face. Hunny nodded accordingly and directed his gaze back to Tamaki who was blushing and looking very shy. Mori came closer, standing behind the younger teen feeling for the first time like he were trying to keep all the wrong things that had happened lately away from Tamaki.

"Maa... Tamaki-kun... don't worry about that." - Hunny said leaning over to hug the young man before him using his lolita kawaii voice to make the younger man smile a bit.

"Hunny-sempai..." - Tamaki called out in a whispered voice.

"Aa?"

"Mitsukuni." - came a warning and it was then that he discovered that he had made another blunder. He was cupping Tamaki's sex in his hand –the robe that Tamaki wore had opened slightly and poor Tamaki-kun was exposed.

"GOMEN!" - He yelled feeling embarrassed for some reason. This behavior was unlike himself!!

Tamaki blushed heavily not knowing what to say. All was quiet for a minute or two. Then Tamaki gasped when he cool air on top of his leaking member. The miniscule brush of Mori's shirt with his open robe created a small draft.

"Gomen ne Suoh-san." - Mori responded.

"Ne, Takashi?" - Hunny let go of Tamaki's front for a second and then began to lightly tread his fingers through Tamaki's naked arm.

"Aa?" - he asked.

"Tamaki-kun? Would you mind if we show you... if we showed you some pleasure to mitigate the pain you feel right now?" - Hunny asked softly not wanting to know the possibility that he might be admonished by Takashi and the younger man before him.

Silence greeted them all. And then... an almost imperceptivable nod came from the younger man before him and Hunny sighed in relief. Mori on the other hand felt a bit guilty for being able to manhandle Tamaki this way.


	2. Chapter 2

Shitsui no

Shitsui no

(Heartbroken)

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Summary: Tamaki Suoh is behaving a bit 'weird', too unlike himself and it has all the Host Club members worried. When Takashi Morinonisuka and Mitsukuni Hunny stumble upon Tamaki at the library late at night one evening they are somewhat shocked as they didn't know he even liked to go to the library. Then Tamaki disappears for 3 weeks. When he comes back, he is extremely antisocial to the club members and disregards any attempt by the twins to approach him for a game. What has happened to Tamaki to make him change?

Pairings: Mori + Hunny, Tamaki + Kyouya, Tamaki + Mori.

Ratings: NC-17

Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and a bit of romance.

Author's Note: I just saw the whole Ouran High School Host Club dvds. It occurred to me then that Tamaki suffers the most out of all the cast and I decided to use the muse and here is chapter two. Enjoy.

Foreword

Life is never like you want it to be. For any of the Host Club Members, the only constant in their otherwise busy lifes was their mutual friend Tamaki Suoh. The way he had rounded them up in a club to host... it was brilliant in itself. He was a genius that hid himself behind the dramatic idiot persona. There was a thought none of them had ever dwelled in too much... how many faces did Tamaki have? They were about to find out.

Part II

Tamaki returned on Monday morning looking different. He had an air of both sensual innocence and mysterious sexuality that had Kyouya facing a conundrum. Ohtori Kyouya, along with the twins and Haruhi found themselves perturbed by the idea that something around the weekend had changed in their Host Club King. The difference only became a problem once they found Tamaki Suoh at the Host Club. He was wearing the White Knight Uniform -- this time they had opted for simplicity due to the fact that Tamaki hadn't been there to ask for anything extravagant for a costume -- and it was then that they all noticed how the girls reacted to Tamaki's devious sexual energy. Not even the twins exuded that much sheer sensuality and they were the most sensual of the whole Host Club. It was hard to not ponder why it was that neither he or the twins could even come close to Tamaki, but Mori and Hunny were okay to touch their Idiot King. Even Haruhi's responses to Tamaki didn't activate some sort of tantrum or usual behavior from their King.

Kyouya wished - this time he was willing to admit this to himself at least - that he hadn't the guts to go talk to Tamaki. That dark sensuality made him nervous and he felt intimidated by it. He didn't dare to put himself in harm when it came to unknown factors. When club was over, he saw Tamaki undress slowly - as if he were afraid of doing so in the twins and his company. Only when Mori began to change back into his uniform that Tamaki relaxed enough to do so. To actually engage in a conversation that he knew not the outcome he had to have time and patience-- alas he had none at the moment. So he warned Tamaki he would call in the evening. He missed Tamaki's pained gaze as he stared back at him.

Bending over Morinonizuka's lap, half nude from the waist down and being once again penetrated by his sempai's fingers through his anal opening just so he could apply the medicine -- had him blushing all the way to his toes. Mori ignored the redness that crept upon his buttocks and Hunny thought it endearing that Tamaki could still blush like a virgin in the light of the new events that had changed everything a month ago. Considering this, he knew that the young man was unused to the idea of sex with anyone before and after the rape.

Even though this new sort of situation made him feel awkward, in a way he was glad they had come over to his house. Nevertheless, he thanked whatever Deity that kept his father's and his grandmother's attention from them at bay. His father wouldn't understand. Perhaps even think him weak for letting this happen just before leaving to France to say good bye to his mother and his grandmother... the grandmother who hated everything about him just because he looked so European, just because he looked nothing like her sweet and precious son... he didn't want more pain due to that.

At the moment, Mori's long fingers were drawing away from that sensitive part of his ass as they had finished applying the medicine given by his dead Mother's friend: Anne Taylor, M.D. He was held by the waist gently lifting him up and holding him until he could hold himself upright. Except that even if he had managed to do so, his 'excitement' begged to be touched. He blushed.

Mori denied himself from touching Tamaki even further. It would be some sort of breach and he really wanted to help his young friend, but this was a way he really wasn't that comfortable doing so. Hunny wasn't so shy about it. He quickly knelt at his feet and grasped Tamaki's arousal, thus beginning to masturbate him with his hands. If Ohtori Kyouya had been present to this situation, he wouldn't have began doing this saying Tamaki was a big boy and he could do it himself. But both he and Hunny knew of Tamaki's confusing feelings. They privately cursed Tamaki's grandmother and aloof father for not explaining this to him the right way instead of crushing his self-worth with it. So, because they were friends first and foremost and they cared about him more than the regular friendship they had attained with the other Host Club members, they would do anything to make him feel secure in himself again. No matter the cost.

:-:

Mori was told by his parents that he was going to be the 'Man of the House' for a month due to a business meeting trip to Kyoto. So as the oldest and the heir of his family, he was basically tied to the House whenever he wasn't in school and/or at the Club. He really didn't want to leave Hunny alone with Tamaki, for he feared the new feelings that Hunny had begun to exhibit, had begun to 'crave' for Tamaki's seed more than he craved sweets. He sighed. Then he decided to take Tamaki home with him with the excuse to 'tutor' him for the upcoming exams. True, he was at least a year away from graduating while Tamaki-kun was at least three. But tutoring for subjects he had already viewed was okay and in a way provided a smoke-screen to keep the ever-atuned-to-his-surroundings Kyouya from suspecting the truth. For he was already sniffing around... all it would take was a loss of one word for him to gnaw at it like a dog with a bone. Nevertheless, he knew it was just a matter of time before the shit hit the fan.

Tamaki felt at ease. This was the last day he had to be given the medicine and he could tell that he were better. All it took for him to return to a semi-natural routine was for Dr. Taylor to say the ok and then Mori and Hunny would leave him alone. Well not alone, but the intimacy acts would stop and he would be okay to try and find save grounds to rebuild his life again.

On the other hand, Hunny knew that something had gone wrong. He had sensed - ever since they had gone back to school - that they were being followed, it just didn't click until he received a disturbing call from Kyouya demanding he tell him about Tamaki's 'rape'.

"Hunny. What is it?" - his cousin Takashi asked whilst Tamaki talked with the Dr. about his days lately.

"Someone is asking for Tamaki's removal from the Host Club. They want his permanent resignation as president of the Host Club. They know of his rape and are threatening to make it public to the rest of the school." - Hunny declared softly gnawing at his lower lip in consternation.

Mori narrowed his eyes in response. "Then... we'll fight back and finish Tamaki's assailants off before it goes public."

Hunny nodded determinedly. They would not be manhandled into making rash decisions. They would fight back.

:-:

Even if they had decided to not approach the subject, Tamaki's father did. Once they had set their foot on the Takashi compound, they were faced with the Suoh Chairman stepping out of his limousine. His dark hair ruffled by the incoming winter wind made him seem intimidating to Tamaki and he unconsciously took a step back as if to ward himself from his own father. This had a notorious effect on both Hunny and Mori. They immediately set themselves into a threatening position to protect Tamaki should the Suoh senior do something that they wouldn't like it.

"Tamaki. We will go home now." - was what he heard his father say.

Tamaki obeyed. Although he did so against his will. Even Mori could see it. As the limousine drove away, Hunny turned to his cousin and said...

"We need to find out what's going on at school."

"Un."

:-:

What Tamaki didn't expect his father to do or say was an apology.

"Tamaki. I apologise. I've reason to believe that this act of violence against your person was construed by... your grandmother."

This topped everything. He hadn't even thought of the possibility of her grandmother having anything to do with the rapes. He flushed heavily.

"W-what?" - he asked stuttering.

"Tamaki. I wanted to ask that you stay with one of your friends while I _talk_ with my mother about this in length."

"Ah... hai." "Uhm... you're not upset with me?" - he dared ask in a rather timid tone of voice.

"Why would I be upset with you about being raped? In all honesty, I'm rather surprised that you held out this long without saying anything about it. In fact, I wished you had said something about this to me as soon as it happened."

Tamaki was floored. He didn't think that his father cared about him. Was it due to his mother's death the month prior?

"In that case... do you think you could leave me with Hunny and Mori-sempai?" - he dared to ask in a firm voice.

"I would have thought that you wanted to stay with Ohtori Kyouya." - he heard his father curiously ask.

"I... they saved me from the would-be rapers." - he said hiding his eyes with a curtain of blond hair.

"I see." – was all he heard his father say, but he could tell that his father was in whole-hearted agreement of taking him back to his sempais.

:-:

When Kyouya received the news of his friend's problem… he didn't know what to think. He at first, thought it were a joke. But in the end, being in denial had never been his sort of thing. And then he went through the rages of the likes he hadn't done in two years. At last, exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally; he wondered why he hadn't been able to notice that something was terribly wrong. He who was always in the know of everything, he hadn't been able to tell that Tamaki was in serious trouble.

The informants… were cruel even. They had pictures of Tamaki been beaten and then… _taken_. He curled his fists as he felt his anger at not being able to do anything… once again his best friend was hurt. And he was unable to do something about it.

Someone was going to be in a lot of pain, by morning tomorrow.

:-:

The twins realized that the dynamics in between the host club's members had changed. Kyouya was angry, but it was the really not simmering type, more like the 'any-minute-now-I'll-explode' anger. And that wasn't such a good idea, considering it was the cool Kyouya. Haruhi was sighing on and on wondering if she could do something, she was always the concerned party… Hikaru sighed. Kaoru groaned in response.

All things considered… when Mori-sempai strolled into the music room with Tamaki in toe, and Hunny on the other side… it was a wonder the whole world didn't implode or something.

"Tamaki-sempai? Are you alright?" – Haruhi asked tremulously and Kaoru commended her for her effort.

"Aa. Ano.. I guess everyone here already knows about it, huh?" – he said looking to the side not daring to meet their gazes.

Hikaru snorted and Kaoru had to kick him in the shins for his insensibility.

"We are aware. There are pictures, Suoh." – Kyouya said reverting to using his friend's last name due to his animosity with what he had learnt through other sources.

Kaoru was sad to see The King tremble a little.

"Aa." – was all Tamaki said.

"We've resolved it though." – it was the surprising answer from Hunny-sempai.

"Resolved?" – Kaoru heard the whispered comment from Kyouya and thought that it was well past its time to explode.

"Aa." – was Mori-sempai's response.

"What did you do that made it resolved?!" – Kyouya shouted at last looking not unlike the part of a devil.

Kaoru rose and decided it was time for him to take Tamaki-sempai out of the room whilst the other semes – hehe! Was it any wonder he recognized the part both he and Tamaki-ou-dono represented in the face of so many strong personalities – duke it out.

"Tamaki-dono, let's take a walk through the park. Shall we?" – he didn't give Tamaki the right to say no. He felt extremely sad to know that Tamaki feared his touch. Even he, who was submissive like him… for him to fear it… it must have been the most traumatic event of his tragic life.

How sad.

:-:

Mori saw how upset Kyouya was, but in reality he wondered why the younger boy was so upset, so angry with them.

Haruhi sat next to Hikaru silently watching Hunny – surprised that such a nice cute boy like Hunny – duke it out with words. All that political mumble-jumble was over her head. It was a game only those wise enough could play, and Mori was getting impatient.

"Ne… what's the big deal that we fixed it? Is it because you couldn't do it Kyouya?" – ah that was the crux of the matter and this time Hunny wasn't pulling his punches.

Mori felt sad at this.

"You guys… please calm down. The matter is resolute right?" – Haruhi tried to say something but found that they weren't even listening.

"I thought we were a club and that we dealt with these types of situations together… as a whole. Instead you bypassed my authority…"

"Your authority?! Oh… Kyouya-kun… you've pushed past that. I thought you had changed after the Éclair business. I thought you had gotten over your own pride. Did you see? Did you see how Tamaki-kun completely ignored you during all these weeks? No. Of course you didn't."

"Mitsukuni." – he tried to stall it.

"No. Takashi. He missed his window of opportunity. Kyouya-kun, I thought you had realized that Tamaki was your most precious person."

There was silence.

Hikaru cracked a smile but then turned serious.

"It's true isn't it, Kyouya-sempai? You cherish Tamaki-dono more than any of us do?"

Mori was unaware for a second of the blank expression on Kyouya's face. Instead he turned to gaze at how in the garden, Tamaki was lying on the grass, with his head on Kaoru's lap.

"Kyouya-sempai…" – was Haruhi's surprised gasp.

"Hunny." – he said silently. A warning. He had said enough. It was time to go to class.

"Takashi… Kyouya-kun you're too late now. We'll take care of Tamaki-kun now. No need for you to worry about him anymore." – and then they strode out of the room leaving Kyouya Ootori to crumble into the floor.

:-:

Tamaki didn't remember how Kaoru had skillfully manipulated him to rest his head on his lap. If anything… since he was older than him, he should be the one to protect him. He felt so weak. Was it an unusual occurrence for him?

No.

He always felt weak. His weakness… his grandmother knew that well. In this he wished he could do something to get stronger… why couldn't he get stronger?

"Shh. No one can hurt you now Ou-sama. We've got you covered." – was what Kaoru said while treading his fingers through his golden locks, combing them softly.

"You're good at this Kaoru." – he said quietly.

"Aa. I've had practice. But don't tell Hikaru… he isn't supposed to know."

"Kaoru-kun… you shouldn't have to let go of him if you don't wish to do so. Be selfish for once." – he said softly knowing that the younger boy would understand him perfectly well.

"I'm afraid dono that that is highly impossible. Hikaru… he needs Haruhi more than he needs me. I…"

All conversation ceased to exist when Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai made it where they were post. Hunny smiled gently and Tamaki didn't understand why… but he could tell something had changed. Kaoru, however; understood that Hunny-sempai had won and Kyouya-sempai had lost. He sighed and decided to let Hikaru come to him before anything else. He needed time to think on his own predicament first. Since Tamaki-sempai had instigated that part of him who didn't want to be forgotten… be selfish for once. That would require some thought.


End file.
